I'm A Summers Not A Swan!
by RockaRosalie
Summary: Bella Is Actually Buffy's Younger Sister And Dawn's Older Sister Who Ran Away After Buffy Died! What Happens When The Scooby Gang Turn Up On Her Doorstep. Set In New Moon And After Season 5 of Buffy.
1. I Missed You!

**HI THIS IS MY FIRST BUFFY-TWILIGHT AN IN THIS IT IS SET AFTER SEASON 5 OF BUFFY AND IN NEW MOON FOR TWILIGHT. THOUGH ANGEL IS DEAD AND DIDN'T RETURN LIKE HE DID IN SEASON 3 THOUGH I MIGHT PUT HIM IN. SPIKE IS GOOD AND IS TRUSTED BY EVERYONE.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Okay to tell the truth my real name is Isabella Summers and I am the younger sister of Buffy Summers and older sister of Dawn Summers. I am 17, buffy would be 20 and dawn is 15. But the big secret is buffy and I are slayers and dawn is the key. A slayer is a chosen one who is chosen to fight off vampires and demons and the key is energy used to open the gates to a hell dimension. The monks who guarded the key turned it human and sent it to buffy and I as a sister. We had to protect her from Glory who wanted her to get back to her dimension. I know what you're thinking why the big commotion but the thing is that she would need to use dawns blood because blood is life and when it opened all hell would break lose because the border between the worlds would break and the world would mix with the other dimensions. The only way for it to close after glory captured dawn was for the blood to stop. Because the monks made dawn out of us, buffy jumped into the portal to her death. I couldn't stand living in Sunnydale anymore and fled leaving dawn with Willow and terra. I knew they would keep her safe. Sunnydale held too many bad memories. Mum dyeing, dad leaving, buffy being gone….. After buffy died I broke down she was everything she was like our mum and she was gone…._

_That's how I ended up in forks. I used one of willows spell books to cast a charm to make it appear as if I was the chief's daughter. I also had to change my appearance from brown and blonde highlights to just plain brown. I am an expert and black belt in martial arts but I had to pretend to be a clumsy shy person. I change my eyes to a dark chocolate brown taking a way the blue in them._

_I know what you're thinking, if I am a slayer why am I dating a vampire. For that I don't know. I love him I guess. He is not the same type of vampires I know of for example he doesn't burn in the sum but shines and he doesn't have a vampire face…._

"Bella love are you okay?" asked Edward as he pulled me out of my thoughts. We were pulling up in front of the Cullen driveway. It was my eighteenth birthday and Alice was throwing me a private party. They had gotten me very expensive gifts even though I told them not to. I was eating some cake when all of a sudden the door rang. I went to answer it and standing at the door, were none of then Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike and Terra who yelled surprise, happy birthday Bella!

"Buffy!" I yelled as I ran into her arms and began to cry uncontrollably as she rocked me back and forth. "I've missed you" I mumbled into her hair. "I missed you too" she answered just a is was pulled away from her by Edward"

"Get the f*** off me Edward" I yelled at him "how dare you pull me away from my sister that I thought was dead!" he was shocked and so were the Cullen's as I never swore. I began to hug everyone and then hugged dawn last while whispering to her I was sorry for leaving her behind.

I then went on to hug spike my ex- boyfriend I left behind. Now he was here I realised how much I missed him and jumped into his arms and gave him a very passionate kiss. Even though he was a vampire, he drank animal blood like the Cullen's but had a soul like Angel.

"Love are you okay?" Edward asked me "Maybe Carlisle should check you "he said pulling me by my wrist while I tried to pull away.

"Get the f*** of her yelled Buffy kicking him in the chest, seeing me struggle against him( I had to use a spell to make me weak and clumsy). This caused him to stumble back and let go of me. Spike then went on to punch him.

"Bella what is going on?" I was asked by the Cullen's.

"First off my name is not Isabella Swan but Isabella Summers and I'm a slayer!" I announce taking of the charm that changed my appearance.

* * *

**I WAS GOING TO END IT WHEN I WROTE ABOUT 500 WORDS BUT DECIDED IT WAS MEAN SO PUT SOME MORE DETAIL IN ENJOY AND REVIEW. PLUS THIS IN NOT A ONE SHOT! CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. WAS THAT AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER?**


	2. Authors Note:Sorry

** I JUST STARTED SCHOOL AGAIN AND I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH HOMEWORK. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AT LEAST ONE OF MY STORIES EVERY WEEK WITH AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**YOURS,**

**ROCKAROSALIE X**


	3. Think About It

**HEY I JUST WANTED TO MAKE IT CLEAR, I AM A TEAM EDWARD FAN BUT I DON'T THINK EVERY STORY SHOULD INVOLVE HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THE MORE I THINK ABOUT IT HE IS REALLY OVER PROTECTIVE AND TREATS HER LIKE SHE IS A PIECE OF GLASS AND HE IS SORT OF LIKE A STALKER SO DO NOT EXPECT ALL OF MY STORIES TO BE ABOUT A PERFECT EDWARD OR HIM AND BELLA TOGETHER.**

**THANKS X**


	4. Merry Christmas

**_Hello Everyone,_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't update my story's in a while, I have written them but not uploaded them. I don't really have that much inspiration left and I keep thinking of new stories, not the same stories I've already written, so if you have any ideas i'd be glad to hear them._**

**_I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_By the way my birthday was last month, the 28th November!_**

**_Have a great holiday everyone and keep tuned!_**

**_Love From,_**

**_Olivia_**

**_(RockaRosalie)_**

**_xxx_**


End file.
